


Scenes from the Dungeon

by Ice_Rain



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AI Dungeon, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, cottage parties, i really don't know how to describe this in tags, some of it is nonsensical, standalone scenes, the mosaic, this was largely written by an AI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Rain/pseuds/Ice_Rain
Summary: Each chapter was written as an interactive session with AI Dungeon - about 5% of the text in this was written by me, and the rest was written by an AI. Some of it will be ridiculous, some nonsensical, but honestly, some of it is shockingly good (for a robot).
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. The Cottage Party

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this fic's primary author is AI Dungeon, a machine learning model that you can do free interactive writing sessions with. It's a ton of fun, highly recommend. I've italicized anything that I prompted the AI with, everything else was written completely by the AI. However, there are several instances where I did multiple refreshes to generate text I was satisfied with. Honestly, I find the amount of sense these make pretty impressive.
> 
> The chapters are all completely independent of each other.

_You are Quentin Coldwater, a new graduate student at a university that teaches magic. You have a huge crush on Eliot Waugh, who is one year older than you. Eliot is extremely attractive and throws amazing parties. Tonight there is a party at the cottage, and you are determined to tell Eliot how you feel._

The next morning, you wake up early and head out of your house in search of Eliot's cottage. The sun is shining brightly as you walk along the road towards the cottage. You don't see anyone walking by, so you assume it must be empty.

You walk inside, and you find that it is indeed empty. You then notice that the door is slightly ajar, which means someone could still be inside.

As you approach the front door, you hear some noise coming from outside. It sounds like shouting and running footsteps.

 _When you go outside to see what's going on, you find Eliot and Margo arguing over party decorations._ It seems that they both got back at the same time, and they're arguing over who should unpack first. You walk over and remind them that they both arrived at the same time, so they can both unpack first, and then you can all go to the cottage together. They agree, and you all set off.

 _"Quentin, you excited for the party tonight?" Eliot asks you, casually putting an arm around you._ You blush and shrug him off.

"Yeah, I guess," you say. "I'm more excited about getting my magic lessons started!"

Margo rolls her eyes. "Magic is fake," she says. "You'll see that it's all just a sham when we get to the cottage." She smirks and nudges you.

_"Well, I think magic is awesome!" You say._

_"Aww, look at the first year, so excited," Eliot says._ "Wait 'til you fail your first lesson, rookie."

"I will not! I'm gonna pass all my classes and be the best mage in history!"

"We'll see," he says with a chuckle.

You, Eliot and Margo walk through the woods in silence for a while.

 _You come to the cottage, and begin making party preparations._ You set up tables and chairs, and Margo cooks a large feast. Finally, everything is ready.

The sun sets, and finally, your friends begin arriving. Most of them look like normal college students. Some of them have magical abilities, such as conjuring fire with their hands, but they don't look much different from regular people.

_"Quentin, can I make you a drink?" Eliot asks._

"I'll have a white wine, thanks," you say.

"Coming right up."

He heads to the kitchen and mixes you a drink.

You walk out to the patio and sit down in one of the chairs. It's a beautiful night. The sky is clear and full of bright stars.

 _You see a guy flirting with Eliot inside._ He has long blonde hair and is wearing a green tunic. You can't remember his name, but you know that he and Eliot are friends.

Eliot brings you your drink, and then the two of you sit down on the steps outside the cottage.

"So... do you have a girlfriend back home?" he asks.

_"Um, no. Or a boyfriend. Um. I'm bi?" You say. You don't know why you said it like it was a question._

"Great. Well, if you're into guys, I can fix you up with my buddy Eric."

"Um, that's okay."

You suddenly feel a wave of nausea hit you. You clutch your stomach and bend over.

"Hey, are you all right?"

_Eliot wants to set you up with someone? No, that's fine. So Eliot isn't interested in you. Totally fine. So why are you feeling so upset?_

"I'm fine," you say, still feeling nauseous.

A handsome man with black hair and a goatee approaches you. "Hey, I'm Eric."

You stare at him in surprise.

"What? Did you think I was joking?" Eliot asks.

"Uh, no... I..."

"Hi, I'm Eric."

_"Umm, nice to meet you Eric, but um. I think I'm gonna just. Go inside."_

"Hey," Eliot catches up to you. "What, is Eric not your type?"

"No! It's not that. I just feel sick."

Eliot looks concerned. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

You nod, and start to head inside.

"So, you're into guys, then?" he says once you're at the back door of the cottage.

"Yeah.

_"Um," you continue, "why? Is that surprising?"_

Eliot takes a moment to answer. "Not at all. I just didn't know you were, is all."

"Does it matter?" You say.

"No, of course not," he says. "I was just... curious."

You stare at him, trying to figure out what his game is. Finally, you sigh. "Do you like me?

 _Eliot's eyebrows go up in shock. Wow, you must be really drunk to have just said that. You quickly try to backtrack._ "I mean, um, I'm asking because... well I'm asking."

"Yeah. I do," he says bluntly.

_Well. That was extremely unexpected._

_"Um," you say. You can't manage to get any other words out._ So you do the only sensible thing you can think of, and kiss him.

Eliot does not seem surprised by this, and kisses you back.

 _Eliot's hand_ moves down to your butt, and he begins squeezing it through your jeans. You moan in his mouth, and he pulls you tighter against him. You push him against the wall and grind against him. He pulls your shirt off, kissing your chest.

 _It's then that you realize you're outside, and while no one else is there at the moment, someone could come out any minute._ Don't ask how that fact hadn't occurred to you before, but it soon becomes the only thing you can think about.

You pull away from him and take a few steps back. "I can't do this," you say, feeling hot all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just... We're outside."

 _Eliot breaths out a low chuckle. "Well, what do you say_ we move this inside then?

_"Um," You say again. Because. Words._

"Come on." He grabs your hand and pulls you towards the cottage.

 _Once inside his bedroom,_ he moves quickly. He presses you up against the wall, and kisses you. You moan in his mouth as he grinds against you. He moves his hand up your chest and traces his fingers along your lips. You open your mouth and bite his finger. He pulls it back and then thrusts it in your mouth. You bite down harder and moan.

Trying to ignore the throbbing in your groin, you wrap your arms around him and pull him closer. He bites your neck, sending a surge of pleasure and pain throughout your body. His hand moves down to your jeans, unbuttoning them. He manages to pull them down just enough to expose your throbbing erection, and he begins stroking it. You thrust your hips forward, needing more friction. He unbuckles his own pants and pulls out his own erection, which is much larger than yours. You wrap your hand around it and begin stroking. He grabs your wrist and pulls your hand away.

"I want to come inside you," he says.

"Okay," you say breathlessly. This is a first for you, but you're more than willing to give it a try.

He reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a small packet, slipping it on. He pushes you against the wall, his hands on your hips.

 _He does a spell, and then one of his fingers is slipping inside you, wet with lube._ You gasp, but his mouth is covering yours, so no one can hear. Another finger slips in and you bite your lip to keep from moaning. He scoops you up and slides himself inside you.

He begins thrusting slowly at first, and then faster. You dig your nails into his back and wrap your legs around his hips, thrusting against him. He closes his eyes and begins murmuring in Latin, and all of a sudden you can feel him swell inside you. He lets out a shuddery breath and opens his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I made us come," he says, smirking a bit. "Don't worry. I took care of it. You're safe."

_"I uh, didn't know magic could do that," you say breathlessly._

He smirks. "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

He then pulls out, his gaze wandering down to his lap as he examines himself.

"Next time," he says, his voice a low purr. "I'll make you come inside me."

You shiver at the implication.

"But right now," he says, picking you up bridal style. "I'm going to take a shower."

You relax in his arms as he carries you into the bathroom, and places you down. He begins running the water, testing it with his hand to make sure it's not too hot or too cold. After a moment of testing, he turns to you and hands you a bar of soap.

"Can you wash my back?"

You roll your eyes, but take the soap from him. You get down on your knees and begin lathering his back. He leans his head against the wall and lets out a sigh of happiness. You wash his back, then reach around and soap his front.

_"Anything else?" you ask._

He smiles. "My hair."

You laugh, then grab the shampoo and work up a lather in your hands. You grab his hair and gently scrub it, making sure you get all the lettuce out. He leans his head back against your chest, closing his eyes. You wrap your arms around his muscular torso, hugging him close as you rinse the soap out of his hair.

"Thank you," he says softly.

You help him up, then stand and quickly wash yourself. He turns the water off and steps out of the shower, reaching for a towel and drying himself off. He wraps it around his hips and turns to you expectantly.

"Well?" he asks.

"Well what?" you ask, confused.

"Aren't you going to towel off?"

"Oh."

You grab the towel and dry yourself off as he goes back into the bedroom. You follow after him, drying your hair with your fingers. He lays down on his bed, patting his lap suggestively.

"Come on, darling," he says. "Let's snuggle."

 _You snort. "Snuggle?" But you get in bed next to him despite yourself._ He wraps one arm around you, bringing you close against him. He kisses the top of your head, and you let out a contented sigh, snuggling into his chest. You can feel his breath on your forehead as he looks down at you, a loving smile on his lips.

"I could stay like this forever," he whispers.

_"Eliot," you say. Does he actually mean that? "Um, so is this like. Um. I..." Wow, you really are incapable of words right now._

He smiles. "I know."

"Should we..."

"We'll talk about it in the morning," he says. "For now, let's just lay here."

You close your eyes, leaning your head against his chest as you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no idea where the lettuce came from lol. Also, yes, the AI did magically write about Eliot's canonically huge dick all by itself, I'm so proud of it.


	2. The Mosaic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kid you not, the only things written by me are in italics. I will admit this one took a lot of refreshes though to get it to work.

_You are Quentin Coldwater, a magician who has been transported back in time with your best friend Eliot Waugh. You both have to solve a puzzle called The Mosaic in order to restore all of magic. While your main goal is to complete the puzzle by showing the "beauty of all life," you also are falling in love with Eliot. And you want to do something about it._

The Mosaic is a maze-like puzzle that consists of four panels: A panel on each side of the room and above the ceiling. Each panel shows a different scene from one of nature's most beautiful moments. The first panel depicts an old man sitting under a tree watching birds fly past him. He looks at his watch which reads 12:00 PM. As he watches, a bird lands on his hand and then flies away. He picks up the watch and looks at it for a moment before putting it down again.

The second panel shows two men standing next to each other holding hands as they look into each others eyes. They smile and hold their arms out toward each other. One of them says, "I'm going to give you everything I've got." The other replies, "And I'll give you my heart." Then they kiss each other passionately and embrace.

The third panel shows a young girl playing with her pet rabbit as she walks along a path. A butterfly lands on her outstretched finger. She looks at it and smiles joyfully.

The fourth panel depicts a family of four sitting at a table. The father says, "Pass the salt," and the mother replies, "Pass the bread." Then they both say together, "Let's enjoy this meal."

The first panel is the past.

The second one is the present.

The third is the future.

And the fourth is the truth.

There are also four vital components to the puzzle. They consist of the pillars, The orbs, The flowers, and the Essences of Life.

The pillars contain the magic of life. They are the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. The ancient ones placed the elements on each side of the room. Each pillar symbolizes a different part of nature's incredible magic. Fire is passion, Earth is stability, Water is emotion, and Air is intellect.

There are four orbs floating above the pillars. They each contain a different magic and are made up of the elements of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. The orbs control the power of life.

These flowers are scattered all over the room in front of the panels. They were planted here only recently and contain some of nature's most pure power. The ancients used to pick these flowers and place them in the vases for decoration purposes.

These essences are stored in little bottles. They are made from the flowers that were planted here long ago. These essences have the power to control life.

_"Ok, so. If the second panel is the present, maybe we should start there?" Eliot says._

"Makes sense."

You both step into the glowing doorway that leads to the room with the panels. As soon as you both enter, a strong wind starts to blow in the room and it begins to snow inside.

"It's like a blizzard!" You say, shielding your face.

"Do you think the panels are magical or something?"

Suddenly, the panels light up, displaying each scene from the past. The snow and wind seem to be coming from the panels themselves.

"What's going on here?"

All of a sudden, the panels start to move, turning on a track with a gear system on the side. As the panels begin to turn, you see this is what is causing the wind and snowfall. The panels show each of the four different scenes from nature and then begin to rotate in a giant circle, switching from each scene.

You and Eliot both stand there as you watch each panel go by. The snowstorm gets worse as the panels begin to rotate faster. You try to get closer to Eliot, but his back is already against the wall. You try to maintain your balance in the raging blizzard.

Then suddenly, you see it. A small red bottle, no bigger than a thimble, on the ground beneath one of the panels. It sparkles in the lightning and you have to shield your eyes to keep from going blind.

"Eliot! There's a bottle!" You scream, but you can't hear your own voice over the howling wind. You crawl over to the bottle, but it's just out of your reach.

"I can't get it," you scream. But Eliot has already figured that out. He is standing as close to you as he can, without risking being hit by the spinning gears of the panels.

"Okay, on three," he yells. "One... two..." On three, you both grab at the bottle. Your hands clasp around it as the wind almost pulls you off your feet.

"Got it!" You say.

The snowstorm begins to subside as you both get to your feet. The panels have stopped moving, and there isn't a sound in the room except for the snow softly falling on the ground.

 _The second panel of the two men embracing is glowing._ The sound of a gong resonates throughout the room. A new doorway appears in the middle of the panel with a red arrow pointing towards it.

"It's another puzzle!" You and Eliot say at the same time.

You try to walk through the doorway, but an invisible wall stops you cold.

_"What if..." you start to say. "What if we have to, uh. You know... imitate the panel?" you say quietly._

Eliot's face turns red. "Are you saying, we have to..."

"It's the only thing I can think of."

Eliot takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Well, we might as well. If we don't, we're never getting out of here. Unless you want to try climbing through the gears,"

 _Eliot laughs, but you can see real vulnerability on his face._ It's up to you. You take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"Okay. On three?" You say. He nods silently, his face still red.

"One... two..."

On three, you both put the bottle down on the floor and turn to face each other. Your knees are shaking and your heart is pounding.

"Cl-close your eyes," you say, stuttering a bit. He does as he's told. "Are they closed?"

"Yep," he says quietly. His face is still red.

You take another deep breath and close your eyes. Then, you take a half step forward, pushing your bodies together. Both of your hearts are pounding out of your chest as you put your arms around him. You can feel his whole body shaking and you're not doing much better yourself. But then, something happens. A feeling you've never felt before. A warmth, tingles, and safety all at the same time.

Eliot's trembling lips meet yours as you close your eyes. You put your arms around his neck as he puts his around your waist. The warmth of his body soothes you as if you've know him your whole life. You don't want it to end.

But it has to.

You quickly pull away from him when you realize what you're doing. Your face is burning hot and you feel like you might pass out.

You quickly pick up the bottle and get it back in your bag. You don't say anything on the elevator ride down.

You're just too afraid of what you might say.

 _The elevator takes you down to the room with the four pillars. The Fire Pillar, for passion, is glowing._ You step forward and the door closes behind you.

"You did the right thing," says a voice in your head.

"What?" you say out loud.

"When you kissed him. You did the right thing."

You don't say anything else, as you're still not quite over it yet.

_The pillar for Water (emotion), is blinking slowly._

"The secrets you keep are buried deep in your heart. They are secrets that you must uncover on your own. But surely you know them already," the voice says.

"How did you know that we...?" you start to say, but your voice trails off.

 _"Q," Eliot says. It seems that he's been hearing a voice as well. "I..._ I think we need to go."

Suddenly, a door appears on one of the walls. It has a picture of a woman holding a baby.

"What the heck is this?" you say out loud.

"I don't know, but let's go through it!

_Again, you are blocked by an invisible wall. "Eliot, I think... I think we need to resolve the Water pillar first."_

"What does that mean?"

You aren't sure yourself. "Well, we... we kissed. I think we need to do more than that."

Eliot's face turns red again. He looks away, and then back at you. "Are you sure?"

"Not really, but it's the only thing I can think of."

_"The pillar is about emotion, right?" Eliot asks, hesitant._

"Yes."

"Then... then we need to have a really, really,... um, passionate kiss," he says. "I think."

You're still a little unsure of how you feel about the situation, but you know you won't be able to get rid of the doubts in your head if you don't continue.

"I think you're right," you say.

He takes a deep breath and steps forward. His lips touch yours as he wraps his arms around your midsection. You stand there in shock for a moment, but then you slowly wrap your arms around him as well. The passion of the moment makes you both forget about everything else in the world.

Your bodies are one.

Again, the heat from his lips is overwhelming you. A different kind of passion than you've ever felt before fills your body, and you wish you could stay here with him.

The warmth slowly fades away. You part, and take a deep breath. "That was..."

"I know," he says, smiling.

_But the pillar hasn't stopped blinking. "Eliot," you say. "The voice in my head... I think, um. I think we maybe have to confront our... emotions?"_

His face turns beat red again. "I... think so, yeah."

"Is that something you want to do, or..."

He nods slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I want to do it."

You step forward and embrace him again, and once again the passion overtakes both of you. You can feel every contour of his body through his clothes as your bodies mesh together.

You don't even notice the heat this time, too caught up in the moment. But soon, it fades away again. You part slowly, both of your faces now red as roses.

"So.... was that it?" you ask nervously.

He shakes his head. "No. That was just the beginning. Something else needs to happen for the pillar to be cleared."

"What... what was that then?" you ask.

"That was the resolution of the lust between us," he replies with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But there's another emotion tied to it, that also needs to be resolved. And I know what that emotion is."

"What... what is it?" you ask.

He gulps nervously, and slowly makes the sign of the cross on his chest. Then he says in a low voice...

"Love. It's love."

"I'm sorry, what?" you ask. "Did you just say love?"

"Yes. You are my friend, and I love you."

He looks at you nervously, as if expecting you to laugh at him or something. You're just standing there with your mouth open. "Eliot... I..."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I know it's a lot to...."

"No! It's not that! I love you too!" you say quickly, cutting him off.

He looks at you in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course!" You step forward and hug him again. "I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, ever. But I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

You embrace again, and the warmth returns, stronger than ever before. You don't even notice the pillar changing any more. It seems that your feelings have cleared it completely.

Soon, the both of you pull apart. "So.... what do we do now?" you ask.

"That is up to you," he replies.

_"Well, I think. We should go through the door and finish this puzzle," you say._

You step through the door, and you find yourself in a room with five more doors. Three of them are wooden, one of them is metal, and the final one is glass.

"Alright," you say. "Let's try these in order."

You try the first door. When you open it, you find yourself staring at a brick wall. You try the next door, which also leads to a brick wall. While the others doors lead to empty rooms, one containing nothing but a dried up corpse, and the other containing nothing but a bunch of chains and a manacle on the floor.

 _"What if we use the bottle we found?" You suggest_. "Maybe we should use it on something in this room, some of these doors seem wrong."

"Good idea," he says.

_You decide to use it on the corpse. It comes to life as soon as you pour the liquid down its throat._

"Rise, my slave!" you say, raising your fist.

_"Yeah, no," the corpse says, sounding surprisingly normal. "I'm impressed that you've made it this far," it says. "But you should know that this will be no short quest."_

"What do you mean?" you ask. "Who are you?"

"I am the Wizard of Yord," he replies. "And I've enchanted this dungeon to always have a choice of two paths at every junction, so that those who are unworthy may perish before reaching my realm."

You stare at him in shock.

 _"You've succeeded at unlocking two pillars, and you discovered the Essences of Life to revive me. But you should know the Earth and Air pillars won't be so simple. Oh, look at the time, it's 12:00 PM."_ Suddenly, his body decays before your eyes, and his skull turns to ash.

The room begins to shake. You realize that there's no time to waste, and you must decide which door to go through next...

 _"Q, the first panel. It had a man looking at his watch. 12 PM." You notice a bird_ carved into the wood.

"Let's try that one."

You turn the valve, and the door slowly begins to rise. You find a spiraling staircase in front of you.

"Down the rabbit hole," you say.

You walk down the stairs cautiously, with Eliot close behind. The walls are damp and mossy, and in some places you can even see tiny drops of water hanging from the ceiling. The stairs seem to go down forever, but eventually you reach the bottom. The room is small, with three doors evenly spaced across the wall. One is wooden, one is made of brick, and one is made of iron.

 _"Ok, this sure seems like the intellect test," Eliot says._ "But how are you supposed to know what to choose?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect there to be three of them. Maybe the Shotgun Method is in order?"

"Works for me."

You try the wooden door first. It seems like the logical choice.

A ghost flies out of the door, floating slowly through you. You feel a sudden rush of cold air, and shiver.

"Why, hello there," the ghost says, staring through you with icy blue eyes. "I haven't had visitors in decades."

"Hi," you reply. "So, is this supposed to scare me or something?"

_The ghost ignores you, and instead gives you a riddle._

"I am something that everyone eats, both rich and poor, young and old. Some like to eat me raw, some like to cook me, and some like to swallow me whole. What am I?"

"I don't have time for this," you say.

"Yes you do!" the ghost replies angrily. "If you don't answer correctly, I'll follow you forever!"

"I'm not afraid of you," you say.

"Then maybe you'll be afraid of this..." The ghost unleashes an unearthly wail, which causes you to clap your hands over your ears in pain. When you take them away, the ghost is gone.

_"What do you think the answer to the riddle is?" You ask Eliot._

"How should I know?" He replies. "Peas? Beans? Who the hell eats peas or beans raw?"

You try the door again, but it doesn't open.

"Nope. Still not working," you say.

"Well, let's try the brick door then."

You walk over to it, and open the heavy door.

_Inside are a bunch of different foods. "Oh no, I think we have to pick the correct one that answers the riddle," you say in realization._

"How are we supposed to know that?"

"I have no idea." After staring at the room in confusion for a while, you pick up a sandwich. It seems pretty average. You wonder if average is the answer you're supposed to choose...

 _"Wait," You say. "I think I know the answer! Something that everyone eats! Water!"_ You pick up a glass of water and wave it in the air. "This is water, which everyone drinks. Yeah, this is definitely the answer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it has to be," you say.

"Well, if you're wrong, the ghost will probably kill us," Eliot says. "But I guess it's worth the risk."

"Here goes nothing," you say, as you choose an answer and drink the water.

Suddenly, the ghost of a rat appears in front of you. "Yes! Yes! Water!" It squeaks, before disappearing again. The door behind you slams shut, and the walls begin to move in on you.

"What the hell?"

_You are back in the room with the pillars, and you see the Air pillar is glowing. "Great! Now we just need to solve the Earth pillar for Stability."_

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really," You say.

You look at the pillars, trying to spot something that might help you. Under one of the screens, you see the faint outline of a word. "I think I've found something."

_The word says "family." Suddenly, you hear the sounds of a crying baby._

_In the center of the room, a baby girl is lying alone, wrapped in cloth._ "What... what the hell is this?" You say in shock. You reach down and pick her up, holding her close to you. She's warm, and incredibly real.

_"Q, do you remember the third panel? It represented the future and showed a girl... and the fourth was the truth and showed a family... I think..." Eliot trails off._

"You think what?" You ask impatiently.

"I think... that maybe we're meant to take care of this child."

"What?! No! That's ridiculous!" But as you say it, you realize how true it is.

 _A door opens and leads to a beautiful meadow with a small cottage._ "What the... how is this possible?"

"That's where our little girl is meant to be, Q."

_"I love you," you say to Eliot, more sure of this than anything else._

"I love you too," he replies. "Let's take her home."

_You enter the cottage, and that's where you stay for the next several years. Until one day, when a rabbit comes to your door..._

_Your daughter notices it first, and runs up to the rabbit. "Look daddy, it's holding a key!" she says._ You and Eliot approach it slowly, and sure enough, the rabbit is holding a key in its mouth.

_You look at Eliot meaningfully. "We did it."_

And so the three of you leave the cottage, and begin a whole new adventure.


	3. The Fix-It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AI Dungeon brought Fillory into this all by itself. Super spooky.

_You are Eliot Waugh, a skilled magician and even more skilled bartender. For the last several months, your body was possessed by a monster. Your best friend Quentin Coldwater saved your life, but he died in the process. You need to bring him back from the dead, and tell him that you love him._

The only problem is, you don't know how to do it. You've never done this before, and you're not sure if you can pull off the ritual. The thing is though, your own magic isn't working right either.

_"Julia, my magic isn't working right and I don't know why," you say._ "I think something's wrong with me."

"Maybe…maybe there is some sort of spell or ritual we could try. We should at least see what we can find out about it." Julia says.

"No! No, no, I'm fine!" you exclaim.

"Eliot, are you listening to yourself? I'm saying there's something wrong with you and you don't want to hear about it?"

"I'm fine! I'm not listening!"

Later, you lie in bed. You spent all night researching, and trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with you. Nothing was working. You didn't want to believe Julia, but she was right. Something was wrong with you.

You reach your hand to touch the cold metal of your head. Your whole body felt cold, and numb. You never thought you'd be in this position, but maybe this wasn't just affecting you.

_"Wait a minute," you say. "Since when has my head been made of metal?"_

You jump out of bed, and look into a mirror. Sure enough, your head is made of metal. It's also got clockwork inside it. You touch it, and feel a slight tingle run through your body.

"Well, that's new," you say.

"Eliot! What's going on?"

_"Margo, thank goodness you're here!"_

"What's going on?"

You quickly explain the situation to her, and show her your new metal head.

"Eliot, this is crazy! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I just woke up like this."

"Do you think it's connected to the book?

_Ahh yes, the book._ That's what did this to you. It must have been a cursed book. All those stories you heard about them were true.

"Do you think we could find a way to cure you?" Margo asks.

"I don't think so. My own magic isn't working right."

"Well do you have any ideas?"

_"Wait a minute, maybe my new head could be useful to save Quentin!"_

*

You and Margo spend the rest of the day trying to come up with ideas on what to do. The first thing you try is running some simple spells. In theory, they should work, but for some reason your magic seems stunted.

_But when you try to do time magic,_ you get a very different result.

Your body begins to glow faintly as the metal parts in your head begin to whir. Soon, it's like a soft hum throughout your whole body, and you can feel time start to bend around you.

Then, you find yourself in a void of blackness. Margo stands beside you, equally puzzled by your new surroundings.

"Did it work?" Margo asks.

You have no idea where you are, but you try to walk forward and hope for the best. You soon find yourself in the middle of the road in Fillory.

_You realize you're back in time, right before Everett drained the Secret Sea!_ Margo was right, you've somehow sent yourself back in time!

Eager to try out your new powers, you turn to Margo.

"Alright, I'm going back as far as I can. If we're lucky, we'll run into ourselves from the past."

"So...what now? How do we recognize ourselves?" Margo asks.

"I have no idea. Just look for a couple looking confused, I guess."

"This seems really dangerous, Eliot. What if we screw up the past and accidentally invent flat-earth theory?"

"We're not going to invent flat-earth theory."

_You head toward the Secret Sea to catch Everett._

Of course, you soon find yourself in a tough position. Your past self and Margo are just approaching the corner...but so is your future self. You don't know which way to go!

*

"We have to follow ourselves. It's the only way to fix this," you say.

"But there are two of us and three of you! If we follow ourselves, there won't be anything fixed!" Margo says, exasperated.

_"Did you say three of me?" You ask, confused._

"Yes! You, him, and him!" Margo points at you, then points down the road at your future self.

"No, no. That's me, then you, then him."

"No, that's you, then him, then you."

Margo is pointing to different Eliots at different times.

_"Right, well I'm sure the math works out. Let's go!" You say._

"I'm not going, Eliot! This is too confusing!"

"Oh for...that's me, then you, then him. Come on, we need to go!" You say, grabbing Margo and pulling her with you.

You travel down the road toward the intersection, passing yourself and Margo on the way.

_You reach the Secret Sea successfully!_

You walk down to the beach, and you see the spell book laying there, completely unattended.

"Come on, grab it!" You say.

Margo is too busy staring at herself in the water to hear you. She's touching her face and smiling at herself.

"Margo! The book! Now's our chance!"

Margo comes back to reality and runs over to the book. She picks it up off the sand, seemingly forgetting that she can just levitate it. You grab her arm, and the two of you head back up the beach toward the road.

_"Good, without the book, Everett'_ s time bubble is gonna stay up until the battery dies. We win, we're safe!" You say.

"We better hurry, whoever we are!

_"Jesus Christ, Margo."_

You snap your fingers in front of Margo's face, trying to get her to pay attention to the situation at hand.

"What?! I'm paying attention!" Margo says, obviously not paying attention to you, or anything else other than herself.

"Of course you are. Don't worry, we're almost there."

_"Ok, now transport us back, you idiot," Margo says._

"I don't think I can. You saw what happened in the future. The battery died after we used it once. There's a good chance it'll die after one use."

"Well let's get this over with."

Margo extends her arm out, and you grab on. You close your eyes, and begin chanting the transit spell.

"You sure you learned this from the book?" Margo asks.

"Shut up," You command.

You begin to feel a pulling sensation, as your entire body begins to stretch. Your insides feel as if they're being turned inside out, and you briefly make eye contact with Margo, who looks terrified. Then, your body is sent through a gauntlet of pain and ripping. A few seconds later, and it's over. You're standing on the street in front of your house.

"H-holy..." Margo begins.

"Shit! That was really scary! I'm not doing that again!

_"Well, we're back at the cottage now," Margo says. "Let's see if we saved Quentin."_

The two of you run into the house, and upstairs to the room. You open the door, and find...

Quentin, lying in his bed. He's staring at the ceiling with a look of terror on his face. He slowly turns his head toward you.

"Thanks," he says. "Now get out."

"We're leaving!"

_"Wait, Quentin, can we talk?" you ask._

"I don't want to talk to you either! I want you out! Now!"

You look at Margo. Her face displays the same confused look as yours. You slowly back out of the room, and then quickly run downstairs. You can hear Margo try to talk to him, but it's no use. You're in the clear.

_You see Julia on the couch. "Julia, do you know ?"_

"Yeah, I found him like that. He said I could stay here while he figured out what to do. You guys took a huge risk though. If he'd woken up while you were still in the time bubble, he'd be dead, and so would you."

"We had to try," you say.

"I know.

_"But why is he so mad at us?"_

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"What?"

"He's not mad at you. Well, I mean he is, but not really. He's just mad in general. Confused, upset. "

"About what?"

"He'll be all right eventually. He just needs time."

You walk over to the couch, and sit down next to Julia.

_Several days pass, and Quentin still doesn't want to see you. But after one week, he comes downstairs._

_"Hey, Eliot," he says._ "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course," you say.

You and him go into the drawing room, and take a seat.

"So, how are you?" you ask.

"I'm fine," he says with a sigh. "I've been better, but I'll live."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"What happened? You happened. We happened. Everything that's been going on in this city happened."

"What do you mean? I saved your life. Julia told me she'd seen the future where I didn't save you, and you died."

"Yeah, well the future's fluctuating so much right now, who knows what'll happen?"

"So...it's my fault?"

"No! Of course not! How could you possibly be at fault? It's all the gods' fault. Everything that's been going on is their fault, not yours. You're just a victim in all this, like the rest of us."

"I feel like I should be helping more...

_"You were possessed by a goddamn monster, you get to rest, Eliot."_

"I suppose..."

"Listen, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I don't know what I'd do without you around. You've always been the closest thing I've had to a friend. So let's just move past this, ok?"

_"Right," you swallow. "A friend."_

_"Well, what the hell do you want me to say, Eliot?"_

"I don't know. I'm just saying, maybe there's another word that fits better."

"Quit while you're ahead, Eliot," he says, shaking his head.

"Nevermind," you say. "Forget it."

"No, it's fine. I mean, I've been thinking too... Look, are you...?"

"I have to go," you say, standing up.

"Eliot, wait!" he says, grabbing your arm.

You turn towards him. He looks at you for a moment, like he's struggling to find the words.

You wait.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" you ask.

"You saved my life," he says. "Again."

"Yeah, well...you're welcome."

He smiles at you.

_You could do it, too. Just lean down and kiss him._ But that would be crossing a boundary you've established, and you're not sure if you want to do that.

The risk isn't worth the potential reward.

You sigh, and walk towards the door.

"Are you going?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," you say.

"Hold on," he says. He walks over to you, and straightens out your collar. "There. Now you look presentable."

"Thanks," you say, because you can't think of anything else to say. You're feeling shy and nervous for some reason.

"Well...see you later, then," he says.

"See you later," you repeat.

_"See you later," he says again. And he's still staring at you._ That's when you realize he's nervous too.

"See you later," you say for the third time.

And then, you kiss.

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. His lips are so soft and gentle. You could get used to this.

You part after a moment, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well," you say. "That was interesting."

"Yeah," he says. "It was."

And then, he kisses you again.

You don't know how long you spend there, in each other's arms, kissing. It's a nice interlude from fighting demons and worrying about impending apocalypses.

Eventually, you come up for air.

"I should go," you say.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Will you be back later?"

You nod. "Definitely."

He smiles at you, and you walk out the door.

You've got all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AI Dungeon really wanted to make this a slow burn. It kept having them just leave the room still angry, but I was not about that.


	4. Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this one I pretty much let it have free range. Get ready for some truly terrible smut.

_You are Quentin, a magician who is dating another magician named Eliot. Eliot is tall, has curly brown hair, and is insanely attractive. You've talked about Eliot domming for you, and tonight he has something planned. You're not sure what to expect, but you've always loved when Eliot takes control, so you're definitely excited. You take a deep breath and walk into the bedroom, where Eliot is waiting for you._

"Hi," you say. "I'm ready."

Eliot smiles at you, as if this was all completely expected. He grabs your hand and leads you over to the bed. He lays down on top of it, facing away from you. 

"What do we have here?" he asks.

He's got his eyes closed, and you can see that he's holding a crystal ball in one hand. The other is clenched tightly around a small black orb. It's pretty cool looking, but you don't really pay attention to it too much since you're more interested in Eliot.

"We have a little surprise for you," he says. "It'll be fun."

The next thing you know, Eliot pulls out a pair of scissors and begins cutting open your shirt. When he's done, he tosses the shirt aside and begins unbuttoning your pants. He tosses them aside as well, and now you're only wearing your underwear.

"Come on over here," he says, beckoning with his wand. "lower yourself over my body."

You've never done anything like this before, so you're a little confused about what he means to do exactly. He's not making any sense. Is he going to punish you somehow?

"Put your legs on either side of my body."

So you do, and he then begins to rub his stomach against your nether region. It's very confusing, and not at all what you expected. He then begins to moan in a high pitched squeal. Is this the time for foreplay?

"Mmm, what am I doing to you?" he asks. "I'm making you feel good. Don't worry, boy. I'm going to make you feel much, much better."

He throws the orb at you, and you catch it. It's surprisingly light, and appears to be made of a clear liquid. It also feels hot to the touch.

"Good boy," he says. "Now, put that between your legs and rub it up and down."

Not understanding the intent of this, but nervous about whether or not you should obey this man or not, you comply. As you do so, he begins to slowly take of his clothes. By the end he's completely naked and you're cringing.

"I want to see you come for me, boy," he says. "I want to see that pretty face of yours twisted up in ecstasy. I want to see the life disappear from those eyes of yours as you empty your load into the air."

You begin to feel an odd sensation in your lower region. Is this what it's like to actually have a physical reaction to someone? You can't remember if you've ever experienced this before.

"That's it... writhe for me..." he whispers.

You feel the odd sensation building up, and begin to squeeze your eyes shut and wince. You're not sure how to react, you feel embarrassed, but you're also very intrigued. Is this good? Is this bad?

"Ah... ah... ah..." he cries.

With a final yell, the sensation is over. You stand there with a dumb look on your face for a moment, and then drop the orb. It breaks into a thousand pieces as it hits the floor, and you're left feeling very embarrassed despite the curiosity you still have left.

"That was rather enjoyable," he says, lying on his back. "I assume you liked it as well?"

"I guess," you say, not really knowing what else to say in this situation.

"Good," he says with a smile. "Now, can I have my crystal ball back?"

You pick up the pieces of the orb and bring it to him, and he stops you right before you leave.

"Before you go, I want you to do something for me," he says.

Eliot walks over to the table and picks up a small rectangular box. He opens it, and inside is a single black stone.

"I want you to put that in my ear," he says.

While you're still struggling to process this request, he holds out his hand and places the box in it.

"Now, you need to take the roller and push the stone in as far as you can," he says.

Nervously, you grab the roller and push the stone into his ear. He winces slightly, but after a couple of tries it's in.

"Good boy," he says. "Now, you need to leave."

You feel an urge to hug him, but resist. Instead, you turn around and take a couple of steps before stopping.

"Can I ask you one more question?" you ask.

"Go ahead," he says.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He stares at you for a moment, and then smiles.

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why," he says. "Now, go."

You nod and exit the room.


End file.
